This project emphasized epidemiologic investigations of infectious diseases of particular interest to the research program of the Rocky Mountain Laboratory. Current investigations include a study of Colorado tick fever in the Northwest and the evaluation of improved methods for serodiagnosis of rickettsial infections, particularly Rocky Mountain spotted fever.